Last Minute Present
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: "I guess this means no sex in Ayuzawa's house," he simply stated. In return he was thrown a pillow right at the face and angry yells of Misaki. Christmas Oneshot.


First Christmas fic I've ever done, hope it wasnt that bad or cliche. If this is just so OCC or awkward Im very sorry, I guess it means that I really did loose my fandom for this anime/manga. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

With groceries in both hands, Misaki mentally checked what else was missing in their Christmas dinner. The turkey was successfully cooking in the oven with the meat stuffing, the oyster stuffing was also being cooked, the sweat potatoes still needed to be done since she had just bought the orange juice, she had also bought the cranberry...She stopped at the sight of someone familiar, his blond hair was moving freely along the wind as he leaned on the bench, looking at the stars.

She smiled and went to sit next to him, a big smile on her face at his startle face. "Usui," she greeted the smile still on her face.

"Yo, pres," he greeted back as his face formulated a small smile. "What are you doing out?" He questions after eying the bags that she was still holding. "Last minute presents?"

Misaki laughed and shook her face, "no, just groceries to finish the Christmas food." At the disappointed face of Usui she quickly changed the subject, why would he be disappointed anyways? "What are you doing here anyways?" She now asked, "looking at the beautiful girls outside and sexually harassing them?"

He simply stared at her and then started laughing quiet loudly, how could he not? Misa-chan could be simply hilarious in this kind of situations. "No, no," he finally said, a big smirk on his face, "you are the only special girl I like to harass."

"Why you..."she mumbled, not surprised, yet, anger grew inside herself, she was just joking and being sarcastic.

"Don't worry Misa-chan!" He chirped, "You will always be my special maid."

Sighting, she decided to give up as she knew that if she kept going she would only loose control and Usui would only be more perverted and somewhere along the lines they would kiss and she would feel so embarrassed that she would not be able to enjoy Christmas. All because of Usui.

"Merry Christmas Usui," she smiled and waved as she started to walk away, it was now or never.

"Merry Christmas Misaki-chan" he waved back, a smile also adorning his face as he watched her go. Until she stopped and she slowly turned to look at Usui who was simply staring at her with curiosity. She slowly went back to where Usui was, her walk was forced and very military-like, a new found blush was dusting her cheeks. Usui was more than curious now.

"Usui...," she looked at Usui and forced a smile as she tried to ask him something without feeling totally awkward. "You are spending Christmas with your family, right?"

He simply looked at her and laughed, to think that she had actually remember such a trivial thing as that was too cute for Usui to not give her credit for. It was the awkwardness and the blush that made him want to take her now and here. "Right."

"Then I guess I wont have to bother to invite you over to my place," she went on as she sighted. She wasn't good with this kind of things.

Chuckling he nodded once, "I guess not."

"That's such a shame," she continued as she knew she was loosing this. After all, she knew that Usui was going to spend it alone and she felt guilty. It was only guilt that made her do this kind of things. Only guilt.

"I guess it is" he shrugged. As much as he wanted to be with Misaki tonight, eating the food that she had cooked and watch how much fun she had, she felt it wasn't his place to be. Perhaps he would visit her house later that night and watch silently outside the window like a true stalker.

"But I had this present that I wanted to give you," she bluff, "why don't you only come over and take it. It won't take long." Misaki saw him consider and after a while he nodded. She nodded too and started walking again. "Come on, I still have lots to do."

As they walked to her house, Misaki couldn't think of any other thing but the 'present' she was going to give Usui, she had not prepare something as she had been too busy building their Christmas night to perfection. Of course she had bought her mother's present, her sister's present and even Shintani's present. Oh crap, Shintani was coming for dinner too.

"We are here...," Usui's voice suddenly drawled her from her mind as she saw her house in front of her and Usui looking at her with a rather disturbing face.

"W-what are you looking at, eh?" she spat as her face turned a light tone of red, yet red nonetheless. Misaki hurried to the door and then turned to look at Usui who was still standing in the same place. "Come on, I do not have all night."

Usui chuckled and walk just beside her; he turned to look at Misaki curiously before staring at the door. "Any particular reason you haven't opened the door, pres?"

Misaki sighted as she felt her heart speed up. She was worried after all, she had forgotten that she had also invited Shintani to her house for Christmas and she was afraid they would start to fight once again, or bark at each other for no reason. "N-no..." With a sight she opened the door and announced her arrival. "I'm home."

Soon, her mother appeared on the door and greeted her to later notice Usui standing just a few centimeters from Misaki. It was adorable. "I see you brought more guests," she smiled. "Come on in Usui, we are about to finish dinner so you can go upstairs to Misaki's room." She stopped and then added in a childish manner. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much, if you get what I mean" She turned to look at Misaki and then at Usui.

Usui chuckled and shook his head quickly, "no, I'm just here to-"

"Yes mom," Misaki quickly interrupted, "we will wait in my room." Taking Usui's hand she quickly ran to her room, dragging Usui before he could protest. Once in her room, she shrugged and went to her bed.

"Sly, very sly," he chuckled, "who would have thought Misaki-chan could formulate such plans." Again he chuckled and then sits very close from Misaki. "So, what's my gift?"

Misaki chuckled as she tried to think of something, "eh..." She looked around the room to find nothing that could be given to Usui. "It's a surprise!"

This was indeed too interesting, he knew she was lying; it was obvious on her face and gestures that it was something out of the spot, but he was having way too much fun to end it. He wanted to know how far she would go, Misaki was very interesting indeed.

"So when are you going to give it to me?" He chuckled as he turned around and pushed Misaki gently until she was lying on her bed, his hands around her, his knees in between her legs. She could not escape. "Misa-chan...?"

The blush was back on her face, but now it was bright red as the embarrassment was bigger. She tried to release herself to no avail, she was surrounded.

"Eh, mom says dinner is ready," the voice of Susana pulled both of them from their moment, both of them turned to look at the door and at the girl standing there, looking at them blankly. "You can resume your sexual activities later, just don't let mom catch you," she continued as she walked down the stairs.

Misaki threw Usui away, he simply laughed loudly at the new bright red face of Misaki and at the awkwardness of the situation they were caught it. "I guess this means no sex in Ayuzawa's house," she simply stated. In return he was thrown a pillow right at the face and angry yells of Misaki.

After they both calm down, they walked down the stairs to be greeted by a blank stare of Suzuna that could only be taken as 'You did it, didn't you?.' Misaki chuckled awkwardly as she passed by her sister and into the kitchen to help her mom and Usui simply smiled and seated in the table, undisturbed.

The bell rang and Suzuna went ahead and opened it after shooting a stare at Usui who was simply sitting there with a small smile. Soon, the only sound that could be heard were yelling coming from the door about something about 'hamburger-kun', 'cheese-chan' and something about a fusion. After a while, Suzuna went back to the table along with Hinata who after seeing Usui in the table he stopped.

"You are spending Christmas here too?" Hinata sighted in disappointment; after all he had thought this was one of his chances with Misaki.

Usui simply shrugged, showing no interest in him at all. "I guess I am." As soon as Misaki entered the room, he quickly added, "and of course Misaki will sit beside me, very closely."

Misaki simply stared at Usui in confusion, "just what are you talking about!" She then looked up at Hinata and smiled, "you are here!"

Hinata smiled and nodded, before going beside her and giving her a bag with vegetables. "They insisted that I bring this after they heard you guys invited me over," he explained after giving her the bag. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Hinata, take a seat dinner is almost ready," with that said, Misaki turned to return to the kitchen but was stopped by Usui.

"Are you sure you should help to cook the food?" He teased.

The blush in her face returned as she released his grip, "shut up," she mumbled as she finally went to the kitchen, her face still red.

Hinata stared dangerously at Usui, one could even hear a little growling on the room as Usui stared back blankly, Suzuna simply watched a little amused of their behavior.

"Dinner's ready!" Minako announced as she brought the turkey, Misaki behind her was bringing the other various dishes and placing them on the table. Every stare in awe at the delicious-looking turkey and dishes.

Before she could go anywhere, Usui held Misaki by the waist and drag her to the sit next to him, promptly, Hinata seated in the next available chair to Misaki. Usui and Hinata stared at each other for a while and then continue their business.

"Take your hand from my waist, Usui," Misaki whispered as the hand moved up and down and was making her ticklish.

"But it fits perfectly there," Usui reasoned but after an evil look and a blank stare from Suzuna he simply chuckled and took the hand away.

The dinner went along better, there was still competence between Hinata and Usui, mainly Hinata though, but besides that the whole group enjoyed the turkey that Suzuna later announced was thanks to her winning another of her contest. After eating the turkey, the stuffing and the sweet potatoes, everyone moved to the small living room to talk. Somewhere around the time Hinata was talking to Suzuna and Minako, Misaki silently dragged Usui into her room again.

Usui watched Misaki and chuckled, "oh, are we doing it now that they are downstairs and can't hear us?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Misaki blushed and hit him lightly, "of course not! Perv!" While Usui continue to laugh and enjoy the still present red on her cheeks, Misaki prepare to finally give Usui the gift she had promised. "Close your eyes."

He stared at her and then chuckled. "Kinky," he laughed as he did as told.

The only reply given was a whispered 'idiot', before he heard the sound of cabinets being open and things being trashed around.

"Looking for your sex toys?" he went on, opening his right eye a little but being caught and therefore being ask to turn around. "Fine, I do like butt sex."

"I swear that if you make another remark I will leave you with nothing," she snapped at him but the only reply was a little laughter that was obviously choke up. Misaki sighted and continue looking around her room until she found a small circle box, opened it, grabbed one of the little balls inside and told Usui to open his mouth.

After tasting the little ball, he frowned. "Is this some kind of chocolate that turned out to taste like mint? Or maybe it was some kind of candy, Misaki your cooki-"

The lips of Misaki pressing on Usui's stopped him from going on, the kiss went just a little farther until Misaki broke the kiss, her face scarlet red. "M-Merry Christmas idiot Usui," she mumbled.

Usui chuckled and smiled, "you never cease to surprise me Ayuzawa."

The red on her face turned even worst as she spat. "don't get use to it! This will never ever happen again."

"I don't know Misaki, maybe this is what I'll ask for my birthday and Valentine's Day, and every Friday, heck every single day of the week."

"Idiot, I told you this will never happen again!" she insisted but was caught between the arms of Usui and the wall.

"Then," he whispered as his face got closer, "let me enjoy my Christmas present for a little longer." He continued to lean forward until their lips met again, Misaki didn't opposed at all.

"Sorry to interrupt your sexual activities but mom wants you to help her with the dishes," the voice of Suzuna startled both of them as they turned to look at the younger girl, Usui started laughing and Misaki's blush grew father.

"I think I like you sister quite a lot, Misaki."

They weren't allowed to go upstairs alone after Suzuna had unconsciously informed both her mother, who was rather happy for Misaki, and Hinata, who was about to start a fight with Usui. It was the best Christmas both of them had ever had. Indeed a very merry Christmas.

* * *

As always, point out the mistakes, I actually learn from them.

(More notes might be added later as Im in a hurry right now...)

Review, please?


End file.
